


Who's Hazing Whom?

by uga_irish



Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Hazing, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uga_irish/pseuds/uga_irish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff Skinner is in Carolina; Eric Staal is visiting family in Thunder Bay. Jeff does something that makes Eric want him more than anything he has done before. This is a fill for the kink meme prompt, “J. Skinner washing the car and Eric kind of just sitting back in a lawn chair drinking a beer and taking it in.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Hazing Whom?

The summer in Thunder Bay, Ontario was quiet for Eric. His wife understood that he needed to spend some time with his brothers and parents at the homestead and Tanya could not miss work at this time of year. Eric packed his bags for a long weekend away from his wife and son. A long weekend away from training and hockey. The time at home was usually full of golf, the lake, some work on the farm, mom's cooking, and to hold onto the world outside of hockey. At least, all intentions were to be away from hockey; however a freckled, baby-faced teammate was not going to let all aspects of Eric's living go missing during a weekend with his brothers in Thunder Bay. Jeff Skinner was not going to let Eric Staal fly north for summer without taking a bit of Carolina with him.

It was Eric's 3rd day in Thunder Bay when he received an e-mail from Jeff with a video attachment. Eric's face twisted in surprise at the e-mail, not knowing why the rookie, well, was he still a rookie, yes, he was still a rookie. Eric's internal debate taking attention away from what he was actually thinking about, the e-mail and its attachment. Jordan and Jared bounded up to their older brother and ragged him when they looked over his shoulder and saw that he had an e-mail from Jeff. Jordan in particular smacked Eric on the shoulder and muttered the famous fraternal phrase, "Told ya so." Eric glared over his shoulder at his brothers. Jared chimed in, "You know he digs you." The chiding stopped when their mother called them down for supper. Eric shut his computer down and told himself that he would look at the attachment later...in private.

Eric's mother called him out for being distracted and not with them at the table during dinner. Jared and Jordan smirked at him, while Marc just rolled his eyes. Eric thought to himself that it was incredible that Marc knew without being there with his other brothers when he received the e-mail. Dinner continued with the normal family discussions about the rest of the family, the farm, the agenda for the next day, mom's cooking, vacation; however, Eric could not keep his mind straight. His diminutive teammate's actions had thrown him for a loop. What was in that file? When Eric had finished eating, less than he usually consumed of Mama Staal's cooking, he excused himself from the table and went to his room and locked the door. He popped open his laptop computer and opened his e-mail again, returning immediately to Jeff's e-mail from earlier in the day.

Eric sat back on his bed and waited for the file to download. When thinking about the file, he quickly jumped off the bed and grabbed a pair of shorts he reserved for "special activities." They were tight Under Armour shorts that provided friction when working alone on relief. He hopped back in the bed and saw that the file was finished downloading. He opened the video and began to watch. The disclaimer said, "Viewer should be comfortable and prepared for orgasm." Additionally it had 3 cheesy Skinner smiley faces below the message. Eric could not help but chuckle after reading the message, but he continued to be intrigued by what exactly the rookie, yes, he had decided earlier he was still a rookie, had put together on film. The next slide on the film revealed the title. Written on a white piece of computer paper with red crayon as a kindergartner would write were two words, "Rookie Hazing." Eric's tongue subconsciously traced his lower lip, as the anticipation was driving him nuts.

The movie began and the opening scene already had Eric stroking himself slowly. Jeff was dressed in his hockey uniform minus skates and helmet; however, he was sucking on a mouthpiece that dangled loosely from his mouth. Eric's breaths were getting heavier and the film had just begun. How long could he possibly hold out? Was he really reciprocating this desire that Jeff had for him? Did he really even need to ask that question? Sweat began to trickle down Eric's forehead as his stroking picked up speed. The action picked up on screen, as well. Jeff was soaping a sports car on a driveway in his gear. He had a sponge in his hand and was cleaning this dirty car in slow and sensual circles, gyrating his hips into the car as he cleaned the auto. Eric was getting very tight in the shorts, the video was messing with his head and his hardening cock. When the car was all soaped up, Jeff "mistakenly" stepped on the hose, which drenched him through the uniform until he pulled his foot off the trigger.

Eric's whimpering was getting louder. His strokes were picking up speed. Jeff was washing a car and filming it. He was soaked to the bone, and beginning to slide his Carolina sweater over his shoulders, revealing a red Under Armour shirt. The shirt was plastered to Jeff's skin, leaving absolutely nothing to imagination. Eric wanted it so bad. He was falling under the seductive spell of the baby-faced forward. He wanted the rookie so bad. The movement of his hand on his cock was not enough, he was aching for more attention and direct contact. Eric’s whimpering was getting louder and would now be considered moaning. Jared and Jordan cracked the door open to see Eric on the bed working himself off while looking at his laptop. They smiled at each other evilly and closed the door quietly, leaving Eric to his ecstasy. Eric’s eyes were starting to close, leaving Jeff “waxing the wheel” on the screen below. Eric’s closed eyes flash into a kaleidoscope of different colors as he orgasms into his shorts. His falls back onto his pillows, a blissed out smile on his face, all thoughts were of a rookie over a thousand miles away. With the thoughts of the young Jeff Skinner in his head, he fell off to a sweet and peaceful sleep.


End file.
